Randall
MADE BY: ''GrilledIceCream'' Backstory It was during the invasion of Earth by the Mecha Sharks in the year 3584 that humanity was pushed to the brink. To fight back against the oppressors, they needed to create a creature far more vicious and cunning than the enemy. They found their salvation where the least expected it: the honey badger. They took this creature in and injected it with steroids and other chemicals and gave it enough alcohol to make even the heaviest of drinkers jealous. They took their new killing machine, now called Randall, and dumped him in the Australian outback, the most dangerous environment known to man at the time, for training. He passed the test with flying colors. After a solo mission to the Mecha Shark Mothership that ended in the devastation of the entire Mecha Shark fleet, Randall returned to Earth with a new interest in the different creatures spread out across the galaxy. And so, he set out on his own to find them, wrestle them, and get drunk off his ass at the end of the day. He discovered the Awesomenauts, a mercenary group that traveled far and wide. He figured this would be a good way to find new creatures to fight, and to get more beer money, so he decided to join. To this day, Randall's "pets" are costing the 'Nauts a great deal of money in repairs, and he's not doing a thing about it. Utility Health: 165 Species: Honey Badger Gender: Male Movement: 7.5 Jump: 1 medium jump Upgrades: Power Pills Turbo Med-i'-Can Snake Huntin' Boots (1/1): Adds more forward momentum. Solar Tree Piggy Bank Baby Kuri Mammoth Auto attack & Skills Auto Attack: Maul Damage: 10 Attack Speed: 100 Upgrades: Bottle Opener (1/2): Increase damage by 3.5. 200 solar Tiny Switchblade (1/3): Increase attack speed by 10%. 170 solar "Safety" Wire (1/1): Adds a +3 damage boost on every consecutive AA hit, up to 3. 160 solar Special Skill 1: Tranquilizer Darts Throw up to 4 darts at the enemy, slowing and damaging them. Damage: 12 Range: 9 Slow: 10% Slow Duration: 2.5 seconds Cooldown: .5 seconds cooldown between throws 2 seconds cooldown to get another dart 4 darts max Upgrades: Mixed Beverage (1/2): Increase slow by 10%. 200 solar Snake Venom (1/2): Increase damage by 4. 170 solar Volatile Cocktail (1/1): Increase range by 3. 150 solar Milkshake for Two (1/2): Adds 10% lifesteal to tranquilizer darts. 175 solar Knock-Out Pills (1/2): Adds DoT to tranquilizer darts. Deals 10 damage over 5 seconds. 220 solar Bottomless Keg (1/1): Adds one more dart to tranquilizer darts. 180 solar Special Skill 2: Feeding Frenzy Switch to a biting attack that boosts your damage and movement speed and lose your other ability. Damage Boost: +10 Movement Speed Boost: +2 Duration: 4 seconds Cooldown: 9.5 seconds Upgrades: Chocodile Jerky (1/2): Increase damage boost by 3. 270 solar Bear Teeth Jewelry Kit (1/3): Increase movement speed boost by 1.5. 185 solar Knock-off Hot Sauce (1/2): Adds a small AOE explosion at the end of the duration that does 15 damage. 200 solar Shark Skin Jacket (1/3): Adds a 20% shield to Frenzy. 150 solar Honey Bees (1/1): Adds 200 health regen per min. to Frenzy. 180 solar Namala Cookbook (1/2): Reduces the cooldown of Frenzy by 1 second. 165 solar Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrLe54pyNgM Quotes There are none (Yet!). Category:Fannauts